The Pet Street Trilogy: The Personification of All That is Biskit P1
by Motleys Fanfics
Summary: Part two of three. Six months after the heartbreaking death of Penny Ling, Blythe Baxter has finally gone off the deep end while Pepper Clark's internal struggle with the grief rages on. Meanwhile, the Biskit Twins encounter a new foe who agrees to help them drive Littlest Pet Shop out of business once and for all. Rated M for adult themes and coarse language.
1. Descent Into Insanity

The sun rose on a cold winter's morn and shone through partly cloudy skies over the vicinity of Downtown City—population: two million and _two_. What could be the reasoning behind the change in weather?

Simply put—Christmas season had already begun, and the city's residents were busy planning their Christmas shopping just weeks before the big day. The mindset of one particular resident, however, tells an entirely different tale.

As morning came, seventeen-year-old Blythe Baxter tossed and turned in her bed, struggling to sleep over the events that had transpired months prior. As her struggle persisted, she let out several familiar moans.

"No... Penny Ling... don't go..."

She abruptly woke up with a gasp, jolting her head and body upwards. As soon as she regained her composure, she immediately had no recognition of where she was. "Wh-where... am I?"

Her thoughts were quickly thrown off by her father, Roger Baxter, entering the room with a more resounding demeanor. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" But Blythe was nowhere to be seen by the looks of it. "Blythe? Blythie?"

Blythe pulled herself up against the side of her bed, gently rubbing her forehead. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess. "B-Blythie?"

Roger's smile returned. "Oh, there you are, Blythe! Now get up and get ready for school. Only two more weeks until Christmas break!"

Blythe addressed her father with a look of confusion. "Who is this... Blythe?"

Roger simply responded with a chuckle, thinking it was one of her jokes. "Come on, Blythe! You know who I'm referring to!"

"No, I'm serious," Blythe insisted. "Who is Blythe? Who are you? Why am I here?"

By this point, Roger began to show concern for his daughter. "Sweetie, don't be ridiculous! You're Blythe Baxter!

Blythe felt unmoved by her father's words. "Who's Blythe Baxter?"

It was then that Roger fully realised the severity of the situation. "Oh, my God! OH, MY GOD!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Biskit Mansion, the notorious Biskit twins, Brittany and Whittany, were standing outside their father's bedroom with their mother, Eliza, apparently waiting anxiously for their physician to come out.

Fisher Biskit had been diagnosed with terminal cancer barely four months prior. He hadn't long left to live after the diagnosis, and his condition only got progressively worse to the point where the twins became fiercely concerned.

And now, it would seem that his time on God's green earth was done. The doctor came out of the room after a ten-minute wait and looked rather morbid.

"He's weak," he stated. "Make him comfortable while you still can."

The twins were hesitant at first, but Eliza managed to walk them into the room. As the latter closed the door behind them, they took a long, hard look at the bed in front of them.

Fisher was hooked up to machines tracing his heart's diminishing activity, his hair had almost completely disappeared from the chemotherapy, and his skin was a chilling pale white. The twins winced at the very image of their father dying in bed alone, then plucked up the courage to face him one last time.

Fisher flickered his eyes open and spoke to the two girls. "Girls... this is it. My final chapter."

Brittany was inclined to agree with Fisher's grim comment. "Yeah, I can tell." Her dark-haired sister nodded solemnly.

"From the moment Littlest Pet Street had its grand opening," said Fisher, hoarsely, "I realised I wouldn't be around forever. I learnt a lifelong lesson from my experience running Largest Ever Pet Shop—nothing lasts forever. From then, I knew my time would come on this earth, and as long as I had my family by my side, I would stay strong until the end."

The twins felt unusually moved by their father's speech, but then Whittany felt it was her last chance to open up about her true feelings. "Okay, dad... that's great and all, but can we be honest with you for once?"

Fisher feebly agreed. "Sure, sure."

Brittany took a deep breath. "Okay. As much as we're, like, sad to see you go... well..."

Whittany finished her white-haired sister's sentence for her. "You never really cared for us."

"Right," said Brittany. "You never really, like, spent much time with us, y'know? You only ever cared about the money. You let the profit get to your head and you've been neglecting us for as long as we can remember."

"Exactly," Whittany agreed. "So if anything, we're actually kinda glad your time has come on this planet."

Fisher was surprised to learn of her two daughters' true feelings. At this point, he had already learnt from his lifetime of odious neglect. "I... understand. And for that, I want to offer my sincerest apologies. I'm sorry I was never there for you. I'm sorry I put the values of profit before you both. And I intend to make it up to you the only way I can—I'm handing the reins of Largest Ever Pet Shop over to you."

The twins gasped at the offer. Handing a major business like Largest Ever Pet Shop sounded like a huge responsibility for girls their age. But taking into account the time they lost that could've been used for family bonding, they ultimately decided it was worth it.

"Thanks, dad," the twins said in unison.

"I know you'll do what's right for the family business," said Fisher. "The Biskit legacy must live on."

As he took his final breath, his eyes rolled back into his head. His arms fell limp and the heart monitor began showing a flatline, the high-pitched sound of which would ring in the twins' ears for as long as they lived.

Having witnessed their own father die before their eyes, Brittany held Whittany in her arms as they began to leave the room. The latter began to weep softly as tears streamed down her face.

As soon as they walked back into the hallway, Eliza walked over to the two girls and pulled them in for a hug. She had overheard the flatline coming from Fisher's room, as well as his quiet conversation with the twins. She felt proud of her daughters for agreeing to run Largest Ever Pet Shop in accommodation of his wishes.

"Oh, my babies!" exclaimed Eliza, as she cried tears of both joy and sadness. "I can't believe you're both going to be the new owners! But how on earth are you..._we_ going to pull it off?"

"I don't know," said Brittany, hugging her mother back. "This is gonna sound weird, but for the first time in my life... I'm scared."

* * *

At Littlest Pet Shop, things were awfully quiet around the store. Mrs. Twombly was busy cleaning the counter, still trying to get over her grief. She stopped and observed a photograph of Penny Ling which sat next to the cash register. She placed the photo back on the counter and sighed.

What was going on at the day camp wasn't much better. Laying on her back inside the hydrant hangout was Pepper Clark, staring up at the ceiling, wide-eyed and covering herself in her own tail. Even after six months of grieving, she still felt responsible for the death of her closest friend, Penny Ling.

She sighed as she turned her head to the other side of the hydrant, where Sugar Sprinkles was sitting, comforting a sleeping Buttercrean Sundae. She let out a sorrowful groan, wishing to be alone with her thoughts.

Minka Mark brought her head into the hydrant and saw the heavy-hearted skunk curling herself into a ball. "Hey, Zoe! She's in here!"

Zoe Trent leapt up to the entrance and walked towards Pepper with Minka by her side. "I just knew she'd be needing a moment to herself." She tapped Pepper on the head to grab her attention. "Hey, Pepper."

Pepper opened her eyes and saw Zoe smiling down upon her. "Oh." She feebly waved at the spaniel, barely managing to crack a smirk. "Hey, Zoe."

Minka walked up to Pepper next. "We were just wondering how you were feeling now."

Pepper sighed. "Pretty much the same. It's been hell since we lost Penny Ling. Somehow, I still feel it's all my fault."

"Aww, don't say that," said Zoe, gently stroking her tail. "Why feel as if you're to blame for the...recent loss?"

Pepper turned her head and peered at the outside—the boys were huddled up together in a corner, shivering in fear. They looked like they hadn't slept for days on account of their bloodshot eyes. They feared what happened to Penny Ling would eventually happen to them as well.

"The boys haven't approached me since the funeral," said Pepper, sombrely. "They won't even look at me, let alone _talk_ to me. They're afraid I might end up killing them..." She began to tear up. "...just like how I killed Penny Ling. I bet Vinnie's itching to dance on my grave! Penny Ling and I were getting so close before she died! I'm a terrible friend! Littest Pet Shop would be better off if I died too!"

Zoe calmed Pepper down and comforted her in her arms. "You're not a terrible friend, Pepper. The boys don't know what they're talking about."

"Especially Russell," Minka added.

"I cannot stress this enough," said Zoe, "you most certainly aren't a murderer. You've managed to get through the first four stages of grief without issue. It's only a matter of time before you go through 'Acceptance'."

"You can put your trust in us girls to help you get through this," said Minka. "Until then, we can grieve _together_."

The three feminine pets all joined in for a group hug, with Pepper crying softly in Zoe and Minka's arms. She felt confident that they would help her through this painful time. Sugar Sprinkles turned her head towards the trio and let out a faint smile, knowing Pepper still had friends of her own.

As they sat down together for a brief period of mourning, Pepper managed another smirk as she heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, ladies."

* * *

Later that night, at Downtown City Park, Shivers the squirrel was busy storing nuts in his home for the winter. He was dead set on finishing such a hefty task as quickly as possible before it was time for him to hibernate.

As he hastily stored more and more nuts into his home, a mysterious masked figure approached the timid squirrel, wielding a bladed weapon of unknown descent. As Shivers stopped outside the tree to rest, he noticed the sinister figure and yelped.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shivers, chuckling nervously. "Hey there! What are you doing at my residence?"

The figure began to speak in an ominous, low-pitched tone of voice. "I've been looking for you, Mr. Shivers."

Shivers' eyes widened as he gulped anxiously. "H-how do you know my n-name?"

"I know _everything_," the figure replied. "I've been watching your every move, anticipating my visit. And now, the time has come."

Shivers began to, well, _shiver_. "W-well, I appreciate the thought, but wh-what do you want from me?"

"You have indulged in several atrocious acts of compulsive hoarding," the figure stated. "The crimes you have committed against Littlest Pet Shop are abhorrent and, dare I say, _unforgivable_."

Shivers was confused _as well as_ frightened. "What? That's what this is about? But it's all in the past now! Blythe and the pets have already forgiven me! You gotta understand, I'm their friend!"

"True, what you're saying is correct," the figure started off, "but your past transgressions cannot, in good conscience, go unpunished. You are hereby sentenced... to _eternal hibernation_."

The figure slowly approached the squirrel, ready to bring the freshly-sharpened blade of his weapon down upon him, in spite of his desperate pleas.

"No, please! Don't do this! Just let the past be the past, okay?! Please! I don't wanna die! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I'M SO SORRY! _NOOOO!_"

_**SLASH!**_


	2. The Definition of Loneliness

At the apartment complex atop Sweet Delights, Youngmee Song was inside her bedroom. She laid on the side of her bed, staring up wide-eyed at the ceiling. She barely had communication with Blythe since Penny Ling's death, leaving her fiercely concerned about her friend.

She let out a deep sigh as Nutmeg Dash leapt onto her bed. She turned to the cocker spaniel and held her in her arms. "Oh, Nutmeg. Life is a fickle mistress. You never know what to expect and when you'll get it. And when you do, it hits you _hard_. I haven't had much contact with Blythe in months. She must be taking the panda's death real hard. At least I still have you to keep me happy." She laid her head on her pillow. "I don't know how much more I can take before I crack."

Nutmeg Dash walked up to the Korean girl's face and grinned. "Could be worse, Youngmee."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she exclaimed, her body jolting up from her bed. She panted as she took a moment to soak up what she had just heard from Nutmeg Dash. The cocker spaniel looked up at Youngmee in confusion, unaware that her owner had never heard her own pet speak, in stark contrast to her best friend.

"What's the matter?" asked Nutmeg Dash.

Youngmee peered down at Nutmeg in disbelief. "Did you just... talk to me?"

"Yes," replied Nutmeg Dash, giving a slight nod.

"But how?" asked Youngmee, confused.

"What are you talking about, Youngmee?" asked Nutmeg Dash. "I've been talking with Blythe ever since I got my voice back and she could understand me just fine."

"I get it," said Youngmee. "What I don't get is how I can understand you?"

"You mean," said Nutmeg Dash, "you couldn't understand me before?"

Youngmee shook her head. She then took a moment to think things over. She looked back on the day Blythe confessed to her about her ability to talk to animals. She only had one logical conclusion to all of this.

"Maybe Blythe's ability to talk to animals must be rubbing off on me," Youngmee said to herself. She turned her attention back to Nutmeg Dash. "This is amazing! I can actually understand you!" She lived Nutmeg Dash from the bed and held her close in her arms.

But she didn't rejoice for long. Just then, she heard a scream coming from downstairs at the Sweet Delights establishment. She immediately knew who it was coming from. "Aunt Christie!"

She ran out of her room and raced through several stories of the building and down into the store. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around the store in search for her aunt. She eventually noticed a trail of blood on the floor and winced, keeping a hold of Nutmeg Dash at all times.

Her eyes followed the trail and once she saw what it led up to, she let out a shuddering gasp. Aunt Christie was slumped over against the counter, apparently sliced at the back and torso. Blood draining from her wounds soaked into her suit and she was barely clinging onto life due to the severity of her injuries.

Youngmee slowly approached her wounded aunt and kneeled down in front of her. "Aunt Christie! What happened to you?!"

Christie turned her head to her niece and coughed up a few drops of blood. "Youngmee... I think someone broke into the shop... while I wasn't looking."

Youngmee began to panic as her aunt coughed up a few more drops of blood, which landed on Youngmee's shirt. "Oh, no. Aunt Christie, stay with me! I'll call for an ambulance!"

Nearing death, Aunt Christie held onto Youngmee's hand. "Youngmee, just remember—I love you to the moon and back."

Youngmee calmed herself down. "I love you too."

Letting go of Youngmee's hand, Christie took her last dying breath as her head slumped over into her niece's arms. Youngmee watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, succumbing to her mortal injuries. She couldn't believe her eyes—who could have done such a thing to her own aunt?

Freeing Christie's head from her embrace, her eyes began to tear up. She had just watched her own flesh and blood die before her eyes. She sat herself next to her body and began crying softly into her bloodstained hands, with Nutmeg Dash remaining by her side to console her.

At that point, the bell hanging atop the entrance outside the shop rang as the door swung open. Entering the shop was a strange, cloaked figure walking on hooves—a Pegasus whose fur was red like apple cinnamon, bearing a cutie mark featuring a video game controller with wings, flying in front of a blue lightning bolt descending from a white cloud.

It was Blythe's long-time friend, Shadow Blazer, a spirit created by the Big Bang—a goddess forever trapped in the body of a Pegasus. Upon entering the shop, she couldn't help but take notice at Youngmee crying next to Aunt Christie's body. Youngmee looked up and saw the Pegasus walking towards her aunt, giving her a feeble wave. "Oh, hey, Ms. Blazer."

Shadow Blazer peered down at Aunt Christie's body and felt her heart in her throat. "Oh, God. I knew this was going to happen."

Youngmee stood up and greeted her friend with a hug, crying softly into her fur. "It's good to see you on such short notice. I don't know what the hell is going on."

"It's good to see you too," said Shadow Blazer, hugging her human friend back. "This may come off as a bit of a stretch, but I had a daunting vision of this a few days ago. I saw a masked assailant break into this shop with the intention of murdering your aunt. I think he was wielding a bladed weapon of sorts. Youngmee, I believe this is leading up to something, something very big."

Youngmee's heart was racing as fast as Buttercream's. Could the murder of her beloved aunt be part of an agenda in mind? It seemed likely, because what other reason could this callous act have been done for? By now, her feelings of loss were being overtaken by fear and dread. Who could be the mastermind behind this harrowing plot?

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the day camp at LPS, Pepper remained in the hydrant hangout with Zoe and Minka keeping her company as she slept soundly on the surface, using her tail as a pillow. After a while, she jolted and turned to one side, then the other. She let out a few quiet moans as she began to struggle, apparently suffering a nightmare of that fateful day.

Her struggle persisted and proved itself more and more intense, her arms gently flailing and her voice growing increasingly higher, her cries of "Penny Ling, don't die on me!" echoing around the area.

As the struggling climaxed, she woke up with a loud gasp, panting and sweating profusely. Her gasp was enough to awaken Zoe and Minka from their slumber, the former of whom placed a paw on her shoulder.

"What is it, Pepper?" Zoe asked the restless skunk. "You sound tense."

"Huh?" exclaimed Pepper. "Oh, just a bad dream. A really, _really_ bad dream." She looked around and noticed Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles were absent. "Hey, where's Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles?"

"If I had to guess," said Minka, "I think they went back to the sweet shop while you were asleep. They _are_ Youngmee's pets, after all."

An idea sparked in Pepper's head. Blythe and the pets hadn't communicated as often as usual since Penny Ling's death, so who else but her friend Youngmee to turn to in a situation as grim as this? "Youngmee... of course! Youngmee is Blythe's best friend!"

Bearing a smirk on her face, she got up on her feet and instructed Zoe and Minka to follow her lead. Making their way down the slide, they headed for the hole in the wall leading to Sweet Delights. As soon as they reached the wall, Pepper peeked through the hole and, to her surprise, saw a pair of human feet walk past her line of sight.

Pepper was confused. What was going on inside Sweet Delights? She signalled Zoe and Minka to take a look at what was going on, and when they saw what was happening, they were just as confused as her.

Determined to get to Youngmee as soon as possible, they snuck through the hole and made their way into the Sweet Delights shop. Once they saw what they saw, they were beyond shocked to say the least.

Paramedics were surrounding the shop, wheeling Aunt Christie to a nearby ambulance on a stretcher. Youngmee's closest friends, Sue Patterson and Jasper Jones, were also present, consoling Youngmee as she held Nutmeg Dash tightly in her arms.

Pepper, Zoe and Minka, although they hadn't been around Youngmee as long as Blythe, couldn't help but sympathize with her, especially after losing her own aunt. The three pets snuck their way over to the trio, barely managing to dodge the onslaught of moving feet.

Youngmee dried her eyes from a brief period of crying and noticed the three pets standing in front of her. "Pepper? Zoe? Minka?"

Sue was just as confused as Youngmee. "How did they manage to get into the shop?"

"Hmm," Jasper thought about it for a moment, then pointed at the wall. "I think they came in through the hole."

"Figures," said Youngmee. "Aunt Christie always neglected to fix that damned hole in the wall." She picked up the three pets and placed them on the counter next to Nutmeg Dash. "Still, my parents say it's always good to have company, especially during hard times like these."

"I couldn't agree more," said Pepper, holding Zoe and Minka close.

"Well," sighed Youngmee, "the only good thing about this is I can finally understand you."

Pepper, Zoe and Minka all gasped in unison. Were their ears deceiving them? Nutmeg Dash was none the wiser, given she had known about this information from the moment she spoke to her owner.

Pepper was gobsmacked. "Did she just say... she can understand us now?"

Zoe held a paw to her mouth. "I think she did."

Minka yanked on her ears. "Oh, my God! Do my ears deceive me?!"

"Nope," said Nutmeg Dash, "you heard correctly. Youngmee can understand us pets, just like her best friend Blythe."

The trio were completely lost for words. They couldn't believe their ears for one single moment—Youngmee could speak to pets now? How is that even possible? Could Blythe's rare ability have rubbed off on her at some point? So many questions, so little time.

Pepper stepped forward, not without a sense of hesitation, and spoke to Youngmee. "So let me get this straight—you can speak to pets now?"

Youngmee nodded. "Yes."

"How is this even possible?" asked Zoe.

Youngmee shrugged. "I have no idea. Guess I must be picking up after Blythe."

Minka eyeballed the yellow hair clip Sue was wearing to keep her hair in place. "Can I have your friend's shiny hair clip?" She leapt up to Youngmee's face. "Can I, can I, can I, CAN I? Please please please please PLEEEAASE?"

Youngmee chuckled nervously and moved the hyperactive spider-monkey away from her. "Okay, settle down there." She turned her attention over to Pepper and lifted her from the counter. "So how are things over at the pet shop, dare I ask?"

Pepper's expression quickly turned dour. "It ain't any better, to put it lightly. These past six months haven't been very kind to me. I still miss Penny Ling...so much."

Youngmee sympathized with the grieving skunk, despite not having as much of a relationship with her as Blythe. "Aww, you poor thing." She hugged Pepper close. "You know something? I miss her too."

Pepper, feeling secure in Youngmee's arms, gave her a slight smirk, knowing she wasn't alone in missing her closest friend. "Thanks a bunch, Youngmee. I'm just glad you can understand us."

Youngmee smirked back. "As a matter of fact, I could understand you even when I couldn't hear you speak."

Pepper shed a tear at Youngmee's reassuring comment. "That's so sweet..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Biskit mansion, Brittany and Whittany had themselves confined to their room, struggling to get over their father's passing. They laid in their respective beds, with each of their pet chinchillas by their side.

Each of the twins stared up at the ceiling, reflecting upon their father's dying words. They couldn't believe for one second that they would be the future owners of Largest Ever Pet Shop. Soon, they would be the ones responsible of running the Biskit family business, thus in turn carrying on the Biskit legacy.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Eliza went up to answer the door, hoping to answer whoever was standing outside their doorstep. As soon as she opened the door, she took one look at who was answering and her face turned quite pale. She gulped fearfully as the unsuspecting visitor willingly entered the mansion.

The Biskit twins and their chinchillas remained on their beds until they heard the sound of a door knock. She immediately got up from their bed, holding their chinchillas in their arms, and went over to answer who was knocking.

"Who in God's name could be knocking at a time like this?" Brittany thought to herself as she opened the door. When the twins saw who was standing outside, their eyes widened with surprise. The eyes of the chinchilla witnesses grew as large as their owners when they looked up at the mysterious visitor—the masked assailant from the other night at Downtown City Park, simply known as Silas.

"Greetings, Biskits."

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Whittany stuttered.

Silas stifled a chuckle. "Who am I? To put it plainly, I am a huge fan of your impressive business. You may refer to me as Silas."

Brittany hesistated to speak, but managed to respond to his snide compliment. "Well, Mr. Silas, thanks for the, like, compliment and all, but what do you want with us?"

"Nothing much," replied Silas. "I come bearing a proposition—how would you like to come out on top?

"Come out on top?" the twins said in unison.

"Precisely. I can help you run Littlest Pet Shop out of business... once and for all. Do we have a deal?"

The twins looked at each other nervously, somewhat reluctant to accept his admittedly tempting offer. The chinchillas, on the other hand, smiled excitedly, looking upon their masked visitor as their idol—on first sight, no less. Taking into account the Biskits' ongoing rivalry with Littlest Pet Shop, they were near-desperate for their owners to accept the offer.

After taking a moment to let the temptation sink in, the twins spoke. "What's in it for us?"


	3. The Plot Thickens

Roger waited anxiously in the hallway, standing next to Blythe's bedroom door. The one thing he had set on his mind was his fierce concern for his daughter, prompting him to call a doctor just half-an-hour prior.

After a moment of waiting, the physician came out of Blythe's bedroom, and on account of his expression, Roger knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"How bad is it, doc? Is my Blythie gonna be okay?"

"Mr. Baxter," said the doctor, glumly, "I don't quite know how to put this. I've run some tests and found a shocking developments your daughter has juvenile dementia."

Roger gasped loudly. "Juvenile dementia?! What on earth is that?!"

The doctor explained everything to Roger. "Juvenile dementia is a rare form of Huntington's disease that causes symptoms in childhood or adolescence. And it appears your daughter is one of the unlucky ones. I don't exactly know how long it'll take her to recover—could be weeks, months, even years. All you can do at the moment is make her comfortable."

The doctor left after finishing his sentence. Roger was petrified with disbelief—her own daughter had Huntington's disease. He was somewhat reluctant to enter Blythe's room as he didn't want to disturb her at a time like this, but he managed to get himself together.

Upon entering her room, the sight of his pride and joy hooked up to a heart monitor almost made him feel sick to his stomach.

He gave Blythe a feeble wave. "Hey, Blythie."

Blythe woke up from her slumber and turned to face her father. "Who's this Blythie you're talking about?"

Roger took a few steps towards Blythe's bed. "I just wanted to say, uhm, your father's prayin' for your recovery. And I would like to tell you, in case you don't make it through this..." He began to tear up as he continued to speak. "...I will always love you, to eternity and beyond."

Blythe was untouched by her father's words, but Roger was confident the message got through. Taking one last, reluctant look at his daughter, ready to go back to sleep, and turned out her bedroom light before leaving the room, letting out a hefty sigh.

* * *

At the LPS day camp, Pepper sat by herself in the hydrant, wishing to have some alone time while she continued to wrestle with the grief. Taking a quick look at the corner outside, where the boys remained, she saw Sunil and Vinnie clinging onto each other and shivering. Russell was curled up into a ball, shuddering alongside the mongoose and gecko.

Pepper let out a sigh and laid herself down, preparing to take another nap, when Zoe and Minka quickly zoomed into the hydrant, looking rather morbid.

"Woah!" exclaimed Pepper. "Zoe, Minka, what is it? If I'm not mistaken, you both seem almost as tense as me!"

"We've just seen the news," said Zoe. "Apparently, there was a murder at Downtown City Park last night. They're saying it was a masked assailant who killed one of the animals."

Pepper's heart skipped a few beats upon hearing what Zoe had just told her. "A murder... at Downtown City Park?"

Minka nodded frantically.

"Who was the victim?" asked Pepper, hesitantly.

Zoe and Minka remained silent for a few seconds, then spoke in unison: "Shivers."

Pepper's feelings of dread were immediately taken down a notch. "Oh. Well... uhh... can I- can I be honest with you both?"

"Sure," said Zoe. "We would be glad to hear how you feel about the situation."

Pepper took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay... here's the truth. When Shivers first showed up at the day camp, I knew right away he wasn't gonna play fair. I could smell trouble on him a mile away. Then, he started hogging all the water, pigging out on our snacks, took our toothbrushes, and made things harder for us than they needed to be! Then he got us to turn on each other and I couldn't take much more of it, but no matted how many times Blythe tried to leave him at the park, he just kept coming back! I just wanted to scream at him and **TELL HIM TO GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!**" She calmed herself down. "Then we helped him excavate his home and everything turned out well in the end. Then, when Penny Ling left us, I just snapped. I lashed out at the guy and told him to stay out of my affairs. I gotta admit, I felt immediate regret for my outburst the moment he left." She let out another sigh. "And now, he's gone too. I feel bad, but at the same time**,** I kinda feel..._relieved_."

Zoe and Minka were flabbergasted. They had never seen Pepper act this cynical, even when she was trying out insult comedy. They didn't know how to feel about what they had just heard, especially after a good-hearted, fair-minded squirrel like Shivers had been murdered. Minka was about to reply, but Zoe waved her down and took a deep breath.

"We... understand," said Zoe, swallowing Pepper's words like a bitter pill. "It's good you're being honest with us, Pepper. We're your friends and we'll always be there for you."

Minka nodded in silent agreement. Pepper turned her eyes to the pair and smiled, knowing they would be ever so understanding, no matter how she felt.

"And for that, I'm thankful."

* * *

Outside the Biskit residence, Eliza was sitting quietly on the porch, reflecting upon her relationship with Fisher and his eventual death. She was still baffled by the fact that her own daughters would soon be the new owners of Largest Ever Pet Shop.

A few minutes later, her daughters came onto the porch through the door. Eliza turned to her daughters and smiled. "Oh! Hey, darlings!"

"Mom," said Brittany, "we need to, like, ask you about something."

"I'm all ears," said Eliza, in an enthusiastic tone.

"What do you think is the secret to Littlest Pet Shop's success?" asked Whittany.

"Oh!" exclaimed Eliza. "Now that's a brainteaser. Do you have a theory?"

"Well," said Brittany, "there was this one time where we thought it was water, but then we were told it was actually, well, love."

Eliza thought about it for a moment, then came up with her own theory. "Well, you can never be too sure of the true answer. If anything, it could be both water and love. From what I've heard, Blythe loves tending to the pets at the day camp—keeping them fed, showering them with endless love and affection and all that."

The twins took a minute to think about it and they realized something—they hadn't been showing the pets at Largest Ever Pet Shop as much love as LPS, sometimes to the point of starving them in their crates. Of course! How could they have been so blind to the truth?

Upon learning of the most plausible answer, they smirked and went back inside. "Thanks, mom!"

Eliza smiled. "Any time."

* * *

At the Song residence, Youngmee sat solemnly on her bed, with Sue and Jasper by her side as she gently rocked Nutmeg Dash in her arms. She sighed and laid Nutmeg on her lap. "I still don't get it. Who would do such a thing like killing someone's family member?"

Sue placed a hand on Youngmee's shoulder. "I have no idea, Youngmee's, but this surely doesn't sound too good. Jasper, what do you think?"

"I've seen a lot of slasher movies," said Jasper, "and I know for a fact this'll only go from bad to worse. You don't suppose the guy who aced your Aunt Christie was wearing a mask?"

Youngmee gulped at the very idea. "Shadow Blazer told me that."

Sue and Jasper were confused at the mere mention of Shadow Blazer's name. "Who's Shadow Blazer?"

"I'm Shadow Blazer," a voice familiar to Youngmee called out from another part of the room. Sue and Jasper were caught off-guard by who had just turned up at Youngmee's door—Shadow Blazer herself.

Youngmee waved at the Pegasus. "Hey, Ms. Blazer."

Jasper got up from the bed. "So you're this 'Shadow Blazer' my friend keeps talking about." He held out his hand. "The name's Jasper Jones. Nice to meet you at last."

Shadow Blazer held out her hoof and shook Jasper's hand. "Nice to finally meet you too." The Pegasus walked up to Youngmee. "I'm glad I arrived here on such short notice. I've just had another vision."

Youngmee felt a surge of adrenaline rush throughout her body. "Another vision? How bad is it this time?"

Shadow Blazer had a stern look on her face. "Very. Normally, I would have visions of people dying, but it seems the tables have turned for this one. Do any of you know the Biskit twins?"

The trio nodded.

"Well," said Shadow Blazer, "it seems they are now under the belief that they have figured out the secret of Littlest Pet Shop's success. Worst yet, they've teamed up with the masked assailant who murdered your Aunt Christie."

"Called it," said Jasper.

Shadow Blazer continued. "They intend to gather as many followers as they can for a full-frontal assault on Littlest Pet Shop. What they don't seem to realize is..." She sighed. "I'm this one who holds the true secret to the pet shop's success."

The trio gasped.

"You know of the secret to Littlest Pet Shop's success?" said Youngmee.

"I'd hate to be one to admit it," replied Shadow Blazer, "but it's true. I've been around your friend Blythe as long as I've been around you, it was only a matter of time. But what can you say? Friends like to share secrets. But that's besides the point. As of right now, your lives and mine are at great risk. I need to make sure they can't find us."

"Hold up," Sue stepped in. "Are you suggesting that we... leave home?'

Shadow Blazed nodded nonchalantly. "At least until this whole thing blows over."

Jasper turned to Youngmee. "Youngmee, what do you think?"

Youngmee sighed heavily. "I agree."

Sue and Jasper were naturally shocked by Youngmee's response. "What the huh?!"

"Look," said Youngmee, "I'd hate to leave this city behind as much as you, but I know the Biskits from the back of my hand. Given the current climate, they could pose a legitimate threat to not only the pet shop, but us as well." She turned to face Shadow Blazer. "So where do you plan on taking us exactly?"

"Indeed I do," Shadow Blazer responded enthusiastically. "My wife Spitfire owns a secluded spot in the woods. We've been doing some renovation ever since we were transported to this world."

Youngmee smirked. "Clever girl."

* * *

Shadow Blazer led the trio to the national forest, where the "secluded spot" was located. When they reached their desired location, Blazer was immediately welcomed by the open arms of her wife Spitfire.

"Shadow Blazer!" exclaimed Spitfire, giving her partner a warm hug. "I'm so happy to see you again, my little cinnamon apple!" She noticed Youngmee, Sue and Jasper standing in front of her. "Um, who are they?"

"These are some friends of mine," said Shadow Blazer. "Say hello to Youngmee, Sue and Jasper."

Spitfire waved at the trio, who waved back at the golden Pegasus.

"So what brings you here?" Spitfire asked the cloaked Pegasus.

"Something big is about to go down," replied Shadow Blazer. "I need to keep these three safe from harm. Would you be so kind as to show them the way?"

Spitfire nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, sweetie. What about you?"

"I'll catch up with a moment," said Shadow Blazer. "I'm going over to the day camp at Littlest Pet Shop. I have a feeling they could use some company during these dark and difficult times."

Spitfire nodded and led the trio into what appeared to be a cave, which Sue felt uneasy about, but Jasper was there to comfort her. In front of them was a dinghy, designed to hold up to five people, sitting on a body of water.

"A dinghy?" said Youngmee, confused. "Where will that take us?"

Spitfire winked at the Korean teen. "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow Blazer made her way back to Downtown City, where she found herself standing in front of the entrance to Littlest Pet Shop. Sneaking her way through the door so as not to be spotted, she tiptoed past Mrs. Twombly, who was still blindly sterilizing the counter, and entered the day camp.

Pepper was taking her second nap of the day, with Zoe and Minka keeping her company, when she was awoken by the pitter-patter of hooves. "Hm? Zoe, Minka, do you hear that?"

The canine and spider-monkey nodded simultaneously. Just then, Shadow Blazer poked her head into the hydrant area, making Pepper jump and yelp in surprise. She pushed herself up on her feet and waved at the Pegasus.

"Hey, Ms. Shadow Blazer."

Zoe and Minka greeted their visitor more optimistically. "Hello, Ms. Blazer!"

"It's good to see you all," said Shadow Blazer. "And just in time too. Pepper, I'm gonna need to take Zoe and Minka with me for a while."

Pepper's eyes widened with shock. "What?!"

"Dunno why you would need us so badly," said Minka, "but sure."

Zoe followed Minka as she leapt out of the hydrant. "Well, if you feel so strongly about it, I will gladly go with you."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Pepper. "You girls are gonna leave me here, all alone?"

Just as Pepper was about to tear up, Sugar Sprinkles ran into the day camp and leapt into the hydrant. "It's okay, Pepper! Sugar Sprinkles is here!"

Sugar Sprinkles greeted Pepper with a reassuring hug, making Pepper smile at the Pegasus as she shed a tear. "Aww, Blazer! You shouldn't have!"

Shadow Blazer smiled back. "I'm glad I told Sugar Sprinkles about my absence. She can keep a close eye on you while we're gone. I've seen how well she tends to Buttercream."

Pepper was grateful for Shadow Blazer's thoughtfulness and felt it was only right to hug Sugar Sprinkles back, to which she purred delightfully. Pepper let go and settled down, ready to go back to sleep. As she laid her head back on her tail, she watched as Shadow Blazer walked away from the hydrant and headed towards the door, holding Zoe and Minka in her left wing.

Zoe waved at the pair. "Goodbye!"

Minka followed suit. "Don't fret, we'll be back before you know it!"

And like that, they were gone.


	4. The Cavern in the Woods

The dinghy sailed across the water, which was as smooth as a sheet of glass. Sitting up front was Spitfire and Jasper, in the middle was Sue, who held Zoe and Minka securely in her arms, and sitting behind her was Youngmee and Shadow Blazer.

"Where exactly are you taking us, Ms. Spitfire?" asked an anxious Sue.

Spitfire smirked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be very fascinating."

Sue blushed. "Well, sorry for asking. I just don't do too well on boats, that's all."

Shadow Blazer gave Sue a reassuring hug. "No need to worry. We'll be there in a minute. What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Sue, Sue Patterson."

Shadow Blazer nodded as the dinghy passed through a tunnel and into what appeared to be a large, dim cavern. The only sound echoing around the area was the sound of water dripping every ten seconds. It was enough to fuel Sue's anxiety to the point where she began to feel slightly nauseous, as though she were feeling seasick.

Everyone on board was silent, staring up ahead at a crooked, wooden cabin amidst a sand-covered surface, surrounded by nothing more than water. Youngmee was impressed at how well it was structured, but Zoe was almost as nervous as Sue.

"I don't know about this," said Zoe. "This place doesn't seem all that safe to me."

Sue gently stroked the purple dog's back. "You and me both."

As the dinghy reached a small harbour next to the cabin, Shadow Blazer lifted Zoe and Minka from the middle row with her left wing and took Sue's hand, helping her off the boat along with Youngmee and Jasper. Spitfire stayed put to see them off.

"Aren't you going with us, Ms. Spitfire?" said Jasper.

Spitfire shook her head. "No thanks. Shadow Blazer wants me to take care of her friend Blythe while she stays here with you." She turned the dinghy around and sailed her way back to the forest. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

Youngmee was put off by Spitfire's comment, but responded with a friendly wave. "See you soon!"

Standing in front of the cabin was Shadow Blazer's sister—a reddish brown mare with a black mane and tail, both with pink and red highlights, and a cutie mark featuring that of a rose—Wilted Rose.

Shadow Blazer approached Wilted Rose and greeted her with a hug. "Wilted Rose! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, sis," said Wilted Rose, in a welcoming tone of voice, before turning attention to the group standing behind her sister. "I see you've brought some friends."

"I've brought them over to stay at your cabin," said Shadow Blazer, letting go of Wilted Rose. "Things are a little _hectic_ outdoors at the moment."

Wilted Rose nodded. "Sure thing, sis. Make yourselves right at home. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it'll do just fine."

Wilted Rose led the group into the cabin and switched on the light, and the group were delighted to find that it looked better than they had anticipated. Inside the somewhat decrepit-looking cabin were three individual beds, all perfectly-made. On each side sat two smaller beds—one specially-prepared dog bed for Zoe, and the other for Shadow Blazer.

In front of them was a table, with a television set sitting on top of it next to a stack of videotapes. This made Youngmee quite curious—why would there be a stack of videotapes and a TV sitting right in front of them? She quickly shook off the feeling and sat herself on one of the beds.

"Wow, Rose!" she exclaimed. "This room looks fantastic!"

Wilted Rose smirked at Youngmee. "Well, I do what I can."

Zoe made herself comfortable on her dog bed. "Oh, Wilted Rose! This bed you've prepared for me is divine! I guess I don't have to worry too much after all."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Minka, leaping up to Wilted Rose's face. "Wilted, this is amazing and all, but where am I gonna sleep?"

Wilted Rose took Minka into her hooves. "I've already got that covered. You can sleep with the orange-haired one." She placed Minka onto Sue's bed, where the energetic spider-monkey leapt onto Sue and gave her a warm hug.

"This is so thoughtful of you, Wilted!" said Minka, as Sue hugged her back. "Thanks!"

"Any time," said Wilted Rose.

Jasper groaned pleasurably as he climbed into bed. "So comfy... how do you manage to do it?"

Wilted Rose smiled. "I aim to please!"

Shadow Blazer settled into her own bed. "Home, sweet home." She looked up at Youngmee. "See, Youngmee? That's what sisters are for. Wilted Rose has been taking care of me in this cabin since I found my way into your world."

"She sounds like a nice sibling of yours," said Youngmee.

The look on Shadow Blazer's face quickly changed. "Indeed, but know this: she may seem nice now, but she can be rough around the edges. Be sure to keep that in mind."

Youngmee stayed silent for a few seconds, then nodded. "That's understandable."

Wilted Rose stood at the doorstep and switched off the light before leaving the cabin, giving the group a moment to settle into their new environment.

* * *

At the LPS day camp, Pepper remained in the hydrant hangout, laying on the front as Sugar Sprinkles gently brushed her tail. She began to feel all the more lonely without Zoe and Minka, as they knew for a solid fact that Pepper meant well in finding her happiest scent.

"Gee," said Sugar Sprinkles, "it must be tough dealing with all this grief, huh?"

Pepper sighed. "Tell me about it. Somehow, I still feel responsible for Penny Ling's death. We haven't had the best friendship, because she was so sensitive. And just when we were ready to hit it off, I went and ruined it all." She began to cry softly. "I blew it! And now I may never get a second chance!"

Sugar Sprinkles quietly shushed her. "No, no, Pepper. It ain't like that. You and Penny Ling were still pretty good friends, I just know it. I promise, this'll only get better from here." She pulled Pepper in for a hug.

Pepper smiled as she hugged Sugar Sprinkles back. "Thanks, Sugar Sprinkles. You're just as good of a friend as Zoe and Minka." She let go of the snowshoe cat and sat back down. "Speaking of whom, how long do you suppose they'll be gone?"

Sugar Sprinkles shrugged. "I dunno. But I know they'll be in good hands."

* * *

Youngmee, Sue and Jasper laid in the beds, already changed into their pyjamas, with Zoe and Minka having already fell asleep. Youngmee was about to fall asleep herself when she was startled by a prolonged groan. She quickly turned around and saw that it was coming from Shadow Blazer, whose stomach began to feel strange.

"Ms. Blazer, what on earth is going on?" asked Youngmee.

"Sorry I startled you," said Shadow Blazer, who kept one hoof on her belly. "I'm not feeling too good right now. My stomach's tied up in knots!"

Suddenly, Shadow Blazer began to feel nauseous as sweat poured down her face. She pressed two of her hooves against her belly, letting out another prolonged groan, forcing Jasper, Sue and Minka awake.

"What's going on?" groaned Minka as she shook herself awake.

Youngmee leapt out of bed and kneeled down in front of Shadow Blazer. "Ms. Blazer, are you okay?"

"Yes," said Shadow Blazer, trying hard to fight back her nausea. "Just a little queasy, that's all."

Shadow Blazer felt her nausea rank up to eleven as her face slowly turned a sickly shade of green. This worried Youngmee, who didn't know what was going on with her second closest friend. Shadow Blazer began to feel an onslaught of phlegm rise up her throat and she immediately slammed a hoof on her mouth, her cheeks swelling up like balloons.

Youngmee whimpered. "Ms. Blazer?"

With a surge of high energy, Shadow Blazer got up and ran from the door, using her wings to keep the contents of her stomach from spilling onto the floor. As she raced through the door, looking for a good spot to let loose, Wilted Rose walked into the cabin, pleasantly confused.

"What's going on here?" asked Wilted Rose.

Youngmee couldn't help but blush. "Oh, nothing special. Your sister's just feeling a little nauseous, that's all."

Wilted Rose was caught off-guard by the loud retching coming from her sister at the other side of the cavern. "You don't say."

Minka leapt up to Wilted Rose's face. "Wilted, why's your sister feeling nauseous? Is she sick?"

"I shouldn't think so," said Youngmee. "She hasn't been sick since the day I first met her."

Wilted Rose stepped forward towards Youngmee. "How long have you known my sister?"

"For almost a year," said Youngmee. "We get along really well, and she's a good mother figure for my friend Blythe Baxter."

"Who's Blythe Baxter?" asked Wilted Rose.

"A friend of mine who lives above Littlest Pet Shop," said Youngmee. "We used to hang out a lot at school and she even sometimes helped out with the treats at my…" She stuttered, then began to tear up. "…Aunt Christie's sweet shop Sweet Delights. We've grown so close to each other since she moved to Downtown City." She sighed. "But now that her panda friend's gone, we barely talk to each other anymore, if at all. I'm starting to get worried about her."

Without warning, Wilted Rose slumped over Youngmee's bed and burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Youngmee.

Wilted Rose wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, nothing. You just remind me of my human friends."

Youngmee became curious. "You have human friends?"

Wilted Rose sniffled. "Well, let's replace _have_ with _had_. Me and my human friends really had it going...until they passed away."

Youngmee got up and held Wilted Rose in her arms. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Wilted Rose sobbed in Youngmee's arms. "Oh, it's no biggie. I'm doing just fine with my sister, because she too had a human friend who died."

Youngmee shushed the weeping mare. "It's okay. You don't need to worry about that anymore. Your sister has me by her side, and if anything, you're no different."

Wilted Rose let go of Youngmee and headed back to the door. Before leaving the cabin, she turned to Youngmee and gave her a faint smile. "Thanks for the support there. The only other memory I have of my human friends is a diamond necklace with one of our group photos, and it's sitting at the bottom of the river in this very cavern."

As Wilted Rose left the cabin and Youngmee sat back down, Shadow Blazer returned after her bout of vomiting and slumped over on her bed, keeping a firm hoof on her belly. Youngmee got back up and gently stroked her back.

"How are you feeling now, Ms. Blazer?" asked Youngmee.

Shadow Blazer panted as she wiped a trickle of phlegm from her mouth. "Better."

* * *

Russell, Sunil and Vinnie remained huddled together in the corner of the LPS day camp. They were unwilling look Pepper in the eye due to how much they became scared of her. From the moment they were informed of Penny Ling's death, they immediately came to the conclusion that Pepper outright murdered one of their own. And they had a feeling they would be next.

"How long do we have to stay huddled together?" asked Vinnie.

Sunil whimpered. "Perhaps for the rest of our lives."

Russell, who was still curled up into a ball, was so terrified that he was unable to come out of his trance. The only sounds he could make were high-pitched whimpers. He felt that all of his lectures weren't enough to set Pepper straight, even if he knew Penny Ling's death was a freak accident.

In the hydrant hangout, Pepper was showing Sugar Sprinkles what was going on outside. "You see what I mean?"

Sugar Sprinkles nodded. "So they think you're a murderer?"

Pepper nodded. "Yep. They haven't been able to sleep since the funeral. To be fair, how they've managed to survive six restless months is pretty damn impressive."

"They must be losing their minds over there," said Sugar Sprinkles, showing concern for the boys.

"And then some," said Pepper. "I know for a fact that I'm no murderer. Though no matter how many times I keep telling myself that, the guilt keeps flooding back to me."

"So strange," said Sugar Sprinkles, placing a paw on Pepper's shoulder. "Do you suppose there's something deep down inside you that's trying to reaffirm that belief?"

"I don't wanna believe it," said Pepper, "but it sounds likely."

Sugar Sprinkles hugged Pepper close. "Well, whatever it is, we're gonna do whatever we can to find out exactly what's causing it."

"Thanks," said Pepper, smirking. "You're a good friend, Sugar Sprinkles."

Sugar Sprinkles blushed and purred. "Oh, stop!"

Pepper chuckled, but her smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Wait... I've just realised something."

Sugar Sprinkles listened in. "Shoot."

"If you're here, then where's Buttercream?"

* * *

Zoe, Minka, Sue and Jasper slept soundly in their beds, all the while Youngmee stared blindly at the ceiling, contemplating her conversation with Wilted Rose from earlier. She couldn't believe for one second that she and Shadow Blazer had human friends of their own until their eventual deaths. But that did not concern her as much as what she was really thinking.

"I still don't get it," she thought to herself. "What would a diamond necklace containing a group photo be doing at the bottom of the lake? This doesn't add up."

She lifted her head and directed her attention to her duffle bag, which was sitting in front of her bed. "Hmm… I've never really defined myself as one to take risks on a daily basis, but…" She sighed. "…you know what they say, the risk is better than the alternative."

She got up from her bed and picked up her duffle bag before making her way towards the door. As she pushed the door open, she took one last look at the rest of the group and walked outside the cabin, keeping herself tranquilled as she was about to undertake drastic action.

"The things I do for _them_…"


	5. The Murky Depths of Despair

Spitfire knocked on Blythe's bedroom door. "Yo, Blythe! It's me, Spitfire! D'ya mind if I come in?"

No reponse. Spitfire shrugged and let herself in. She was greeted by the shocking sight of Blythe hooked up to a heart monitor, and she began to feel unusually concerned for someone who was a friend of her wife's.

She walked up to Blythe and felt her heartbeat quicken. "Uhh, h-hey, Blythe. I thought I'd come over and check up on you. I just gotta ask, what's with the life support?"

Blythe turned her head to the golden Pegasus. "Wh-what are you?"

Spitfire became confused. "B-Blythe, what are you talking about? I'm Spitfire. You've known me since my wife introduced me to you."

"Not that I know of," groaned Blythe.

Unusually in such matters, Spitfire began to panic. "Stop pulling my leg, Blythe! I'm your friend!" She leapt onto the ailing teen's bed. "Remember who I am, goddammit!"

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, ma'am," said Blythe, "but I really don't know you."

Spitfire sat herself down and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She began to tear up as the realisation came upon her like a ton of bricks — Blythe had forgotten who she was and all of the blissful memories they shared over the months. The vigorous, cool-headed girl she once knew was _gone_.

The flame-haired Pegasus dawdled up to Blythe and wrapped her hooves around her, quietly weeping as she was unable to get her emotions together. This was a startling development for somepony as tough as Spitfire, given her track record as sergeant of the Wonderbolt Academy.

Spitfire kept a firm grip on Blythe as her tears dripped onto her pyjamas. "I promise, no matter what happens between us, I'm gonna stay by your side for as long as I can. Even if you can't remember me, we'll be friends to the end. You, me and Shadow Blazer."

Blythe laid her head on Spitfire's chest, wanting to go back to sleep. "Sure."


End file.
